SpottedXFireI'll Protect you Chapter2
by Flameyy
Summary: Firepaw's nightmare came true- battle for their lives and ambushing ShadowClan cats He thinks he defended Spottedleaf from Clawface, did he? Between Sandpaw and Spottedleaf, Who may not survive? was the cat he saw really Whitestorm? Or not, who was it?


_It happened, _what Firepaw had dreaded happened. He would've prayed and begged StarClan many times for this treachery to stop.

He heard shrieks, yowls and battle-cries. Just like what happened in his nightmare.

_No StarClan no! That was a dream? How can this happen?_

Terror filled him, not because of the invading cats- but the thought of losing Spottedleaf.

Her dying face flashed into his mind again,

_Stop it!_

He begged silently as he skidded out the apprentice den, the camp was in a mess. Bluestar was on the high-rock odering cats around,

Firepaw shivered. He could guess who did this.

_Tigerclaw_. 

Whitestorm, the large muscular tom nudged him forward.  
"Defend your clan Firepaw!"

Firepaw felt a bolt of strength pour into his terror-filled limbs, as he made a fast dash towards the Medicine Den.

_No matter what, I'll prevent Clawface from touching her!_

There too, like his dream was the huge dark brown tom with his battle -scarred frame and strong build hissing and spitting.

Firepaw quickly recognized the kits he was attempting to steal- Frostfur's!

Spottedleaf was there growling, her tortoiseshell fur bristled in fury.

"Let go of the kits!" She snarled as she lashed her tail and seemed to grow larger because of her bristling fur.

Feeling the urge to protect Spottedleaf took control of him, Firepaw made a huge leap with unsheathed paws and landed on Clawface's back digging his claws into his spine and hearing the brown tom yowl in pain.

"Let go of me ThunderClan rat!" He hissed as he turned and twisted, trying to shake off Firepaw.

"Let go of our kits, _Clawface_." Firepaw snarled as he dug even deeper, feeling satisfied when the brown tom wailed in pain.

Anger, hate and the thought of losing Spottedleaf made him want to kill Clawface. 

"Stop now Firepaw!" Spottedleaf's voice was urgent, "ThunderClan warriors don't kill!"

Firepaw, hearing the urgent voice of Spottedleaf sheathed his claws and leapt off the ShadowClan warrior.

The ShadowClan warrior snarled and refused to back away for a couple of seconds before letting out his final screech and dashed off like a hare- pursued by a WindClan Cat.

Clawface's scent soon vanished, off by the wind. 

Firepaw panted and looked at Spottedleaf,

"Are the kits okay?" He mewed out-of-breath,

"Yes." Spottedleaf murmured, her pale amber eyes looked up to him again. "Thank you Firepaw. No one saw Clawface besides you."

Firepaw felt himself grow red- in embarrasment to the beautiful medicine cat's praise.

"N-No it's nothing really." He muttered as he adverted his eyes away from Spottedleaf. "I...Want you to live... Not die here."

His frost green eyes glanced up at the Medicine Cat, "Is it wrong to go against StarClan?"

Spottedleaf looked surprised and troubled at the same time, "I..-" 

"Firepaw!" Firepaw's eyes darted to the source of volume, there was Sandpaw, her pale ginger fur bristling.

"Instead of standing there idling can you help!" She snapped annoyedly, before being pinned by a large tom.

Firepaw was about to race back to help her but he turned swiftly to Spottedleaf,

"Please... Take Frostfur's kits and stay in the Medicine Den." 

Firepaw saw Spottedleaf's mouth open about to object, but she couldn't say anything when she saw his pained eyes.

Instead Firepaw saw Spottedleaf's eyes gazing back at him, those beautiful eyes. He didn't want to lose them.

Firepaw saw Spottedleaf look away again, "Okay. I'll stay in the Medicine Den."

Firepaw launched himself back into the battle, ripping the huge tom off of Sandpaw,

"Took you some time." Sandpaw growled slightly annoyed but her eyes were grateful.

The two of them fought side-by-side as they managed to help Whitestorm and Mousefur fend off a wave of ShadowClan cats.

How many are there? 

"There's no end to them!" Mousefur screeched as she slashed another ShadowClan apprentice away.

"We're being pushed backwards- Firepaw, Sandpaw, keep the line going. I'll go check on Bluestar." Whitestorm spoke quickly but he was still the usual calm, muscular white tom.

His shadow soon vanished into a crowd of screeching cats,

Sandpaw flung herself at another ShadowClan apprentice- Easily biting his neck.

Firepaw's eyes kept going to the Medicine Den. 

_She's fine! Clawface was the one supposed to kill her!_

Terror struck Firepaw again- The scent of Clawface which vanished seconds ago. Was back again.

He stood planted to the ground, he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head- hissing and remembering he was in the midst of battle, Firepaw dodged another slash and blinded his opponent.

He dodged raiding and defending cats, the Medicine Den was getting closer to sight. 

"Firepaw!" Sandpaw yowled, this time her voice was desperate- Urgent.

Sandpaw was cornered by three ShadowClan apprentices, Sandpaw's fur bristled as she neared a dead-end.

"_Firepaw!"  
_

His frost green eyes went to the Medicine Den for the last-time, there was Clawface. Stalking in silently but followed by a white tom.

_Whitestorm! Spottedleaf should be okay now, Whitestorm will chase Clawface out for sure._

Firepaw spun and dashed to Sandpaw, pushing his way through the fighting cats. 

"ThunderClan cats don't care about _you." _One ShadowClan apprentice sneered,

"They left you here to** die**." Another one added.

"They do care about me!" Sandpaw snapped, but filled with terror it sounded more like a complaint.

"Who said I don't care about her?" Firepaw growled as he shoved one of them aside.

"Three against one is foul play." Firepaw spat, his eyes glowing. 

The three- now two apprentices growled and backed away slightly, seeing what he did to Clawface.

Sandpaw slid under one of them and slashed her claws, hearing the apprentice wail in pain as it backed away.

The last apprentice spun and ran for it's life, knowing it was out-numbered.

Sandpaw panted and looked at Firepaw, 

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" She asked him, her voice not sounding annoyed but in a way- betrayed.

"I...I was making sure that Whitestorm was okay." Firepaw lied- He didn't like lying to Sandpaw.

"Whitestorm?" Sandpaw looked confused, as she nodded her head to the high-rock.

"_Whitestorm's over there with Bluestar_."

Firepaw's eyes went dull.

"He can't be. I saw him at the Medicine Den."

"Whitestorm is on the high-rock, did you see a cat that _looked like _Whitestorm?"

__

No! StarClan! Was it true that Spottedleaf was supposed to die!

Firepaw leapt into the battle again, leaving Sandpaw behind.

_Sorry Sandpaw! But Spottedleaf! What have I done? Left you in there with two ShadowClan warriors!_

_ StarClan, please make sure she's okay when I get there, please._

__

Note: Warrior Cats (C) Erin Hunter  
Characters (C) Erin Hunter  
_ Story (C) Flameyy 2011_

_ Please Review : ) and thanks for the support :D and sorry for the non-paragraphs in the previous chapter . _


End file.
